Caeruleis Lilia
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: "Why are you happy even though you can't see?" One-Shot. Ted/Reagan Fluff.


**Title: **_Caeruleis Lilia_

**Summary: **_"Why are you happy even though you can't see?"_

**Character/s: **_Reagan Holt & Ted Starling _

**Genre: **_Romance/Friendship_

**Dedicated to: **_All of you. :) A Christmas present to all! ^^  
><em>

**Special Mentions: **_**purplephantasms**_– for beta-ing this oneshot. Without you, this piece was just a waste of my time. _**RageRunsStill**_– for looking over the fic and monitored if the characters (especially Ted) were IC. And of course, my partner as the Holt/Starling 'pairers'. _**LaVerite**_– for supporting me and encouraging me to keep on going. _**Cecilia S. Bradley**_– you will find out yours at the bottom author's note. :D

* * *

><p>[*]<p>

It wasn't _that _cold outside. It was just... shivery. Twenty-one-year old Reagan Holt decided to go visit Central Park to exercise in the cold night air. She didn't want to be cooped up in her apartment while the outside world was telling her to come. She needed to exercise her body (another reason), even if it was just by walking.

_7:09 PM. _

Ah. Time to rest a bit. She found a brown bench that was blanketed by snow. She only saw one person sitting there, and he seemed quiet. She trudged her way to the bench, since her feet were sinking in the snow and she needed to sit, even just for a little while.

She sat on the bench with a satisfying sigh. "It's a beautiful night isn't it, miss?" the man beside her asked. Reagan's eyes widened slightly from the man's sudden question. She wasn't really shocked by the question itself, but the voice... it was so familiar.

"Um, yeah," Reagan replied without thinking. She was too busy trying to remember whose voice this was. "I love the moon especially."

The man gave her a half-grin, still not looking at her. _Who is this? _Reagan thought.

"Miss, might I ask..." he started. "What are you thinking about? It seems that you're a bit... disoriented."

Reagan snapped out from her concentration and replied, "Nothing. It's just that you sound a lot like a boy I knew when I was younger."

"That's because, Reagan," Reagan was now feeling uneasy, because she had no idea how the man knew her name. She was ready to run away and never look back when he continued, "I'm Ted Starling."

[*]

"_Ted?_ Is that really you?" Reagan managed to blurt out, stunned by the sudden meeting. "You look... well, obviously older... and taller."

"Can't say same for you," he replied nonchalantly**.** Reagan was now confused.

"What do you mean?"

Ted replied with a forced laugh. "Don't you remember? I'm _still _blind." He waved his right hand in a circular motion in front of his eyes.

"O-Oh." Reagan knew it was her family's fault from Ted's blindness. She and Hamilton were specifically the guilty ones since it was their plans to... _stop. Stop thinking about it, Holt. Please stop._

"Reagan," Ted started. Reagan looked up at him; he was older and taller as she said before. His brown hair was in a messy do like the one years ago, he had grown paler since the last time they met, and his eyes were now a darker shade of blue. "Do not feel guilty."

She felt like someone just punched her heart. _How does he know stuff in my mind? Is he a mind-reader or something?_

Ted laughed. **"**I bet you're debating with yourself on whether I can read minds or not, right?**"**

Reagan nodded, though she knew that it was totally useless since Ted couldn't even see her. "Are you... okay?" she managed.

"Okay? I've never felt better!" Ted said in a cheery mood. "It's Christmas, isn't it? A time for joy, celebration, _love._"

Reagan didn't know why but she blushed a bit when he said the last word. A bit out of character for Reagan Holt but there was just something about him that made her do what she did. Good thing he couldn't see her face turning slightly red. She still had this question stuck on her mind that she wanted to ask him but decided not to ask _yet_. She made a mental note to ask him in a later date.

She changed the topic. "So, why are you in New York, Ted? Why not in Oak Bluffs with Sinead and Ned?"

"Well, Sinead took off to be a teacher somewhere while Ned... well, you know, concentrating on having a family with Amy," Ted started.

_Oh yeah... Ned is already married. It seems he finally found his happily-ever-after with Amy. And that was good, _Reagan thought.

Ted continued. "I just could not stand Ned being 'lovey-dovey' with Amy all the time. So I decided to go here for a while. You?"

"Well, Hamilton pursued his career to be a computer engineer in Boston, Madison became a park ranger in Canada, while Mom and Dad are just chilling in the Philippines-" she answered, smiling. "-pigging out."

They both laughed. It was a good laugh. _Something I haven't done in almost years now, _Reagan realized.

"Interesting," Ted finally said after feats of laughter. "It's rather nice of you to have such strong family ties."

"You, too."

"Hah, it's seven-thirty," Ted guessed. "Why not come with me for dinner? My treat."

Reagan smiled a bit. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"I insist." Ted gave her a warm smile. "I want to catch up with my old friend."

Reagan chuckled. "Oh, alright."

[*]

"... So you own a ballet studio? Right here... in New York?" Ted asked, obviously interested. "Are your parents alright with it? I remember that they weren't big... fans of the arts."

"Yeah, it's alright with them," Reagan replied, taking in scoops of mashed potatoes. _Delicious. _"As long as I pay for everything and they don't have to lift a finger."

Ted nodded, sipping from his glass of water. Reagan was now more comfortable when talking to Ted, since they treated each other like old friends — well, they were... right? He acted like a long time friend of hers, asking about what's happening in her life right now or how was she doing. He seemed so… caring.

They also reminisced about the old days like in the Gauntlet where she helped him with his plans, drawing for him. "Are you with anybody, Reagan?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, are you married, Reagan? Or at least, have a boyfriend?" he asked. This was turning into a _very _uncomfortable conversation. But being the brave girl (Of course she was. Who says she wasn't? They might end up in the nearest hospital.) that she was, she replied:

"Um, no."

"Shame." Ted continued eating, and they were quiet for the rest of the dinner.

[*]

"May I walk you home?" Ted finally said, after paying the bill. They were both wearing their coats and had gotten ready to leave.

"Shouldn't it be _me _to walk _you _home rather than the other way around?" Reagan asked him.

Ted laughed. Reagan was confused... yet again. "Oh, I can manage; I have ways."

"Um. Alright," she replied. "Shouldn't I help you in walking to my apartment? I mean, if it's okay. I don't want you to stumble or anything on the way... I might get sued."

They both laughed, and she wondered how many times they had done that in one night. She didn't notice it at all, because she was having too much fun to count.

"You can hold my hand," Ted started and supplied immediately, "if it's alright with you."

Reagan was a bit uneasy. "Hold your hand? Are you crazy?" Ted looked a bit hurt from the response. They had just met! (Well, technically, not really; they've already met before.) Did he suspect her to just hold his hand... _voluntarily? _Even though he was blind, she was a Tomas; she was no sweet-sweet-candy girl. But something about Ted didn't want her to be the mean brute she was before, so she quickly added, "... I might trip, and you might trip or something! We might end up in the nearest hospital, and my parents would-"

"Reagan," Ted interrupted. Reagan looked up at him. "It's alright if you don't want to. It was just an offer." He gave her a half-smile.

"But-"

"I get what you mean. It's alright. _Really_." He gestured to his arm. "If you aren't comfortable with holding hands, then will you do me the pleasure of taking my arm instead?"

[*]

So there they were, Reagan Holt and Ted Starling, arm in arm. It didn't mean anything. _Of course it doesn't mean anything, _she thought. _We're just friends._

"You know this doesn't mean anything, right?" Reagan finally asked. She was embarrassed to hear his reply... it might be either positive or negative.

"Of course," he stated. "You're helping a handicap, are you not?"

Reagan gave him a smile, but she knew it was one that he would never see. Her face saddened. _It's _my _fault for his blindness! Why did Dad have to assign _me_? Well, Hamilton was there with me… but still! Why didn't he just choose Madison instead of me? If he _did _choose Madison over me; I could be happily talking with Ted about his blindness without feeling guilty. But no, fate _had _to assign it to me. _Reagan felt like crying at that very moment. She didn't like showing weakness in front of other people – even if they're blind – they'll see her as a weak girl. So she gathered up all her strength and breathed in.

They both continued walking in the dark night, with only the streetlamps and moon lighting the way. There were some passers-by. Reagan and Ted got to pass by this one couple, who looked like in their early thirties, and overheard what they said:

"Aren't they cute together, Jerry?" the woman whispered to the man. "Why can't we be romantic like that?"

"But, Terry, you know how I feel of public display of affection," Jerry whispered back. "And you know-"

Reagan felt like she had to interrupt. "Um, we're not together."

Terry and Jerry (no rhyme intended) stopped in their tracks. "Well, you look like it," Terry said to both, pointing at the twosomes arms interlocked together. "And you're both so adorable!"

Ted and Reagan blushed — not just a bit but full-on red. "No, we aren't!" Reagan managed after that awkward moment. "I'm just helping him out, so he won't get lost or something!"

"Hey!" Ted yelped, insulted and disappointed at the same time.

"Shush." Reagan looked back at the couple. "I assure you, there is _no _romance between me and this guy."

"So why is your arm still linked with his? Got something to hide, perhaps?" Terry asked, snickering a bit. Reagan was now about to push that girl onto the streets and step on her like a bug, but Jerry here saved her from going through all the trouble. He tugged Terry's arm to stop. "Ow! That hurts, you know!"

"Can't we stop harassing these kids and get a move on? I'll even hold your hand if that's what it takes."

Terry's face lighted up. "Really? Alright! Let's go, Jerry!"

But Reagan swore when the couple turned to leave, she saw Jerry mouthing the words: _Save me._

[*]

"Well that was... awkward," Ted said when they arrived at the door of Reagan's apartment.

"Yeah..." Reagan was certainly about to blow when that "Terry-girl" had to tease them.

_Had to. __Ugh. Why was life like this? _Reagan thought, annoyed and angry at the same time.

"Don't worry about that Terry, Reagan," Ted told her softly. "Now, get a good night's rest and..." He hesitated to ask, unsure whether if it's worth risking or not, "would you mind going with me for coffee tomorrow morning?"

That caught Reagan by surprise. _What do I say? What do I say? _"Um... sure." What did she do?

Ted gave her a smile. "Well, see you tomorrow!" He started to walk off when Reagan called for him.

"Will you be alright alone?" she asked from her door.

"Of course," he replied with a smirk. "I have my chauffeur waiting for me outside."

"WHAT?" Ted heard Reagan scream as he walked outside.

"Goodnight, Reagan," Ted murmured to himself, chuckling a bit.

[*]

A soft knock was heard from Reagan's door.

_Ted? A bit early... _she thought, placing the morning paper on her coffee table.

She walked to the door and checked the peephole before opening it —you never knew who could be at your front door at six in the morning.

She put her left eye at the small hole and saw... _a single blue lily? _She opened the door and stepped out, looked around to see if anyone owned it and noticed a small sky-blue card placed on her doormat. The card was covered in fine, spidery handwriting that read:

_Follow the path of caeruleis lilia and you will find your destination. -TS_

Reagan looked at the blue parchment like it was a confusing piece of technology.

_Caeruleis lilia? __Blue lilies? _Reagan thought. She was so busy wondering about the parchment that she didn't notice petals of blue lilies were forming a path for her to follow. _Hmm. Might as well move._

She got her coat and hat and got ready to go. The first petal was seen at the far right. "So she followed the path, picking up the petals along the way."

The petals led her to the exit of the building and soon, she was outside, holding at least five petals in her hands. When she got out of the door, she stepped on something... flat?

It was another card; this time it was a cerulean one. It read:

_First mission accomplished. You got all five petals? Go to the nearest brown-headed girl holding a blue lily and give the petals to her. Then you will find what you seek. -TS_

This was getting very annoying. Why couldn't he be a normal guy and just pick her up? Or just tell her where the coffee place was?

_Ugh. Why did he have to be the confusing Starling? _she thought.

As if on cue, a little girl -about seven years old - was passing by holding a blue lily in her hand. Reagan walked to the little girl. "Hello there... erm... young one. I have these five petals and I-"

"Ah! You're her!" the little girl interrupted. Reagan was slightly surprised, because the girl looked like such a quiet child. "You're so pretty! He's so lucky to have you!"

Reagan blushed. "No! We're not together! We're just-"

"So why are you still doing these... umm... missions still?"

Reagan didn't have anything to say**. **If this girl as going to talk about her non-existent 'love life' that, she might very well end up strangling her. "Just... just give me the lily," she said weakly, holding up the petals for the girl to see.

The girl shook her head. "Um... no, you can't."

"And why is that?" Reagan asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"The blind man said that before I give you this flower... you should bring me to Central Park," she replied. "If you don't... you won't see the card that comes with the flower." She held up a cyan card.

Reagan froze. Another one of his games?It's early in the morning, and Starling wanted her to bring a little girl to Central Park? Oh, life. You bring no joy at all. "Fine, let's go."

[*]

The two girls were walking to Central Park, side by side, with the little girl leading the way. Reagan realized that she was so focused on Ted's missions that she hadn't absorbed her surroundings yet. It was cold, and snowflakes were falling from a cloudy, grey sky.

The little girl was taking her to a very, very familiar place. (Well, she's visited Central Park daily for years now, but something about this place felt special.) Ah! Now she got it. The little girl had taken her to the bench where Ted and Reagan had met last night. Reagan couldn't believe that was last night - it seemed like years ago.

"So... why are we here?" Reagan asked, sitting at the bench.

"Here." The girl gave Reagan the blue lily and cyan card and ran away.

Reagan as disoriented, but a part of her was very relieved that the little girl was gone, because she was so annoying.

She carefully opened the card; it was decorated with designs of intricate green veins. It read:

_Congratulations in finding little Lucy and putting up with her. She's a family friend. You have finally received the blue lily, and I believe you are now sitting at the bench we met last night, right? Look below the bench and you will find something. -TS_

_Ugh. It's a good thing these aren't riddles...Too confusing._ She followed the instructions and found another card – _an aquamarine card. _Reagan took a few seconds to observe the intricate designs on the card. It had ballerinas in white dresses and ribbons, with each ballerina captured in a different position. It was beautiful. She opened the card, it read:

_I'm sure you'll love this card; it's a shame that it had to be used. And I take it that you're now very annoyed with me for doing this to you, so this is the second-to-last card that I'll be giving you. Now, I will give you directions on where your next destination would be. _

_Look behind you. -TS _

Reagan's eyes widened at the last sentence, but she had no time to react because she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Surprise," Ted said to her, holding two cups of coffee with his chauffeur right beside him.

"What? I thought you would be in-"

"Nah. It would be a tad bit cliché to be in a coffee shop, no?" he told her, as he gave one of the two coffees to Reagan. "Matthew, you may go now."

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone, Master Starling?" Matthew asked, concern on his face.

"Yes, I'll be alright," Ted replied to Matthew,facing him. "I have a beautiful and responsible girl with me here."

Reagan blushed. How many times had she done that when he was around?

Matthew nodded and smiled at them both. "Alright, Mr. Starling. Hope you have a jolly good time." He walked away.

[*]

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Reagan yelled at him. "WHAT WAS IT? A-A TREASURE HUNT TO FIND YOU OR SOMETHING?" She wanted answers. "Reagan wasn't like those girls who went: "_Oh, I love you so much! This was a cute game; we should play it again sometime!_"

No. She was a tough girl, and no one could break that image.

Ted gave her a nervous look. _When he's nervous, he almost looks...cute. _Reagan felt alarmed. _Where did that come from? He's not cute!_"I'm sorry for the trouble, Reagan. I thought it would be nice to revisit the old days."

"Umm..." Reagan didn't have any reply. She didn't think of it as trouble. That was really... sweet of him. "Um, it's alright, Ted. Thanks for the coffee." She sat on the bench, sipping some coffee. Ted guided himself to sit beside her.

"So... do you like it?" Ted asked Reagan, sipping his coffee too.

"Like what?"

"The _caeruleis lilia_; it's Latin for 'blue lilies'," he replied, "I'm brushing up on my dead languages."

"Hm, yeah," Reagan managed to reply. "It's... it's... beautiful, Ted."No one has ever given me flowers before, especially not a caeruleis lilia."

Ted smiled. "Glad you like it. And everything has a first, Reagan."

Reagan agreed, still observing the beautiful flower.

"You know, Reagan. I'd give anything to see you right now," Ted blurted out. Oops.

"Wha—?" He blushed.

"Nothing," he told her, to save himself from embarrassment. "It's nothing."

"Alright then," Reagan replied hurriedly. _Awkward. _

"I mean, I'm sure you would be beautiful right now... as always…" Ted whispered to himself. "Beautiful..."

Reagan blushed. "Ted, you aren't so bad yourself."

He smirked. "Is that a compliment or are you just telling me that so you won't punch me for saying what I said?"

"Um, n-no! I-"

"I was kidding, Reagan!" Ted said, laughing. "You are so, _so _gullible—"

"Am not!" she interrupted. Now he was calling her _gullible? _Was he crazy?

"—That's what I like about you." Dot, dot, dot. What?

"Uh..." What? Speechless. "That's sweet, Ted. But you're joking, right?"

Ted chuckled. "Adorable." He took something from his pocket. "Here."

It was the very same aquamarine card that she liked, and Ted gestured for her to open it and read it. It read:

_Would you go out with me? -Ted_

She wondered why it was 'Ted' and not 'TS'. Hmm. What really shocked her was what it said... was he really asking her? Or was it just a trick of some sort? _This might be your only chance, Reagan... _Her conscience told her. _Haha, yeah right. But still..._

"So... what do you say, Reagan?" Ted asked, hope in his voice. "Yes or no?"

Reagan was blushing, playing with her hair. "Umm... sure. My conscience is forcing me to."

They both laughed. "You are priceless, Reagan." Reagan's eyes studied his face - he was telling the truth. She smiled.

"You, too, Ted," she replied, smiling more; if that was possible.

Ted smiled back. "I'm lucky I met you _again_, Reagan. I had a good time with you."

"Me, too." Only simple words left her mouth, but she knew that they meant a lot. She never really had boyfriends before but having Ted was all good for her. He was a good friend. Something she never had before.

Ted stood up from the bench. "May I have the pretty lady's hand?" He gestured his hand for Reagan to take.

She smiled in return and put her hand in his. "Yes, you may."

Then Reagan remembered that she wanted to ask Ted something: "Why are you happy even though you can't see?"

Ted smirked at the question and answered, "Simple. I have my family to support me... and I have you."

[*]

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky, but neither of them noticed because they were too busy chatting and having fun with each other; they were having fun staring something new.

A new friendship.

A new beginning.

A beautiful new relationship.

And as Frank Herbert had said, "_The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we don't understand._" And for Reagan, it meant almost everything, especially Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Merry Christmas, everybody! :)

Before I forget. Cecily, the reason why you're in the special mentions is because... see the tad bit Amy/Ned up there? :) I really loved your fic: "Rearranging the Alphabet". So I decided why not put just a pinch of Amy/Ned there? I hope it's alright. XP

If any of you, dear readers, haven't read it yet. I advise you to read it. :D (Well, if you want the back story to Amy and Ned. :P Nah, I'm kidding. :D) But seriously, it's really good.

Ehem. Anyway. I wrote this one-shot for Ted and Reagan because... I LOVELOVELOVE TEAGAN, DUH! (Kidding...) I just support Teagan, that's all and I also wanted to write a fic in Christmas. :D Happy Holidays, everyone! ^-^

Hope you guys enjoyed this. :)

~kaye


End file.
